


The important facts about Science

by FeatherQuill



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: In the end it all is about science. And maybe Instagram





	The important facts about Science

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for a very good friend

The thing is, they should act like grown up men. They have families. Responsibilities. They are business owners. Jared bats his eyelashes, trying to prove to Jensen just how much of a grown ass man he is by trying to staple snacks on beerbottles -for science, he had said. (For the record, Jensen did _not_ giggle at the other man.)  
Jensen thinks it is because he had suggested that they might be a bit tipsy after thourough product testing - if you could call it that. Jared had tried to prove him wrong and here they were.  
(He had called Dani and told her that after asking if everything would be allright. They were still friends after all and what everyone else thought, well - they could talk all they wanted. Dani had given a very unladylike snort at that and also lovingly suggested that they would grow up the day the moon and the sun rose at the same hour. )  
For science Jensen tries to film the whole fiasco with his phone. He gets the tricky little button on the third try while Jared makes lewd suggestions what they could be doing instead and would be doing later on in their little private room. Jensen loses it after that. He even will admit that he giggles and snorts, even chortles long after the video cuts off.  
"Man you just can't do that!"  
He wheezes, tears forming in his eyes from his extensive laughing. Jared is a little confused to say the least. Jensen gets it, really.  
"Dude, chill. There is nothing more sexy than a man that knows how to handle beer and bacon, all I am saying, Jen."  
Jensen wipes his eyes.  
"While that may be true, you might reconsider how dirty talk works."  
Jared gets that gleam in his eyes. The patended Padalecki _don't fuck with me_ trademark look. A few years ago he would have shrunken back but now he just raises his eyebrows, chin tilted up.  
"You sayin' I lack manners in the bedroom Jackles?"  
Jared advances but Jensen holds his ground, hands on his hips.  
"Yep"  
He say, popping the p in his best Western voice, knowing full well that it drives Jared just a little bit mad. He likes challinging the other man, especially now that he knows when to stop. That had been a critical part in their relationship, knowing each others comfort zones and where they ended. Jensen never had been one to hold back his emotions while Jared on the other hand had been scaringly good at that. They both have learned that neither is good when done too much since then.  
"Sure as hell ain't what you said last night, cowboy."  
Jared is standing close now, close enough that Jensen can smell the beer on his breath. Not that he minds when Jared grins at him like he is all that he wants for the rest of his life. He wets his lips, batting his eyelashes before he laughs again, because, really what is he supposed to do when Jared recites something that could be straight out of a real bad porn flick?  
Jared pouts before tittering himself for a minute or two.  
"I'll..."  
He stops but Jensen knows what he wans to say, sees it in the set of his shoulders. He makes a mental note to delete the video later even if it makes him fume inwardly. What right do people think they have to judge them. They should stick to their own damn business.  
Right now, however he thinks of nothing but Jared, moves his hands into the other mans hair only to pull him down until their foreheads brush together. Jared blinks twice and Jensen uses the moment to steal kisses.  
"You know, you were right."  
He mumbles in between sloppy kisses, trying his damnest not to get lost like he sometimes tends to do. Jared grins against his mouth, tries not to get distracted.  
"Of course I am...."  
Jared pauses, looks confused about ten seconds  
"With what again."  
Jensen starts to laugh again, cannot stop until he collapses against Jareds chest, trying to hide in the other mans sweater.  
"You are impossible. I was talking about science and beer and such."  
Jared just shrugs.  
"Impossible."  
Jensen whispers against Jareds lips who in turn takes a step back.  
"But you love me anyways."  
Albeit he grins Jensen knows that Jared is fragile and needs to hear it now and then. Jensen understands that, feels the same way sometimes and knows full well that Jared will catch him if he should fall into the bleakness of what life deals them .  
"How could I not."  
He whispers.  
"Even if I would drink your last beer and eat all your bacon?"  
Jared teases in between light kisses. Jensen grins all the more.  
"Now you're just pushing it but yeah. Yeah I would love you even then."  
He says and Jared almost tackles him, curses when his hip catches on the table were the science project they both have forgotten about stands and crumbles to the floor. Jensen gives Jared a look that tells him that it would have happened anyway, no matter what science book Jared might have read or nit back in Highschool.  
"Uh.."  
And Jensen just laughs before they both more or less crash onto the nearest loveseat. They can grow up later. Maybe never. Not that either of them cares.


End file.
